New Reality
by McSuckIt
Summary: What happens when on the Golden threes fifth year at Hogwarts Dumbeldore decids that they need some extra help with You-Know-Who. So he asks his old friend Chiron to send some of his best students to help the Golden Three. So the seven plus Calypso and Thalia have to go help the Three without anyone finding out who they really are. But that means that the need to become wizards.
1. Chapter 1

Hey **and thx for reading my thing. Sorry its a bit short and kinda just like a filler one to lead up to the main part but i will try to post aoon so its not such a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy. Also please tell me if u want me to add in Reyna or Nico.**

* * *

Percy

"Wake up." Someone was poking me.

"No." I rolled across to the other"Just wake up, Seaweed Brain." I still refused to get up. Even if my girlfriend said so.

"Wake up or get Jason to electrocute you." The girl threatened. I replied by snoring loudly.

I heard the person pause for a moment. I frowned, even half concuss I knew this wouldn't end well for me. But i still just slept. Bad choice.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled across the camp. I could hand her- wait, Thalia.

I bolted up right and ran into my closet to hide. Not very heroey (not a word) but i was scared of my cousin.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come out Seaweed Brain, you should know Thalia doesn't come till 9:00."

"Really?"

"Yes now get dressed, Chiron wants you."

As she left i heard her mumble something about not getting up for his girlfriend but for his cousin.

I groaned and checked my watch. 8:32. Too early for a demigod who just saved the world a month ago. Still i pulled on some shorts and a worn out camp half-blood tee shirt. And walked out.

I squinted at the bright suns rays. Glancing at the activities with campers climbing the lava rock. Or shooting arrows at dummies. Even a guy in all black, in the middle of summer, throwing a shield to a giant hell hound

"Come on," a guys voice yelled behind me, " I could totally beat you to the big house." Jason shot past me running at top speed. Oh no he didn't. I ran after him but lost by an inch.

"You cheated." I complained.

"No I didn't." He replied sitting down at the ping pong table next to Piper who was currently talking to Annabeth.

"I saw your feet not touching the ground."

Jason still didn't back down, "and don't think I didn't notice a bunch of mud puddles appear in front of me while i was running."

"You mean flying." I corrected.

"Hey," Piper said breaking up the fight, "stop arguing, Hazel and Frank are hear. Thalia too."

We all shot out of our seats to find our best friends standing in the door.

" Hey guys." Hazel exclaimed running up to the girls.

"Don't forget about us." Leo barged in thorough Frank with Calypso trailing behind.

Thalia stood in the door shaking her head. This would be a long day.

"Calm down, I have summoned all of you here to address a dire topic."

Those words were met by a lot of groans, what did the gods need us to do now?

"Ok, have any of you heard of wizards?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Again sorry it is still kinda short and again just leading up for the entrance of, wait for it, DIAGON ALLY! Yay. So it's just really fluff. I will try to post the Diagon Ally soon but I unfortunately still have school. And not Hogwarts though I totally wish i was in Hogwarts or Camp. And a special shout out to all the people who followed me and this story. You ROCK. I will put ur names in later. Also a special shout out to Mega who has currently yet to review. Curse u Mega. Any enough of my random talk and onto the story.**

 **(** Sorry my fancy line thing isn't working **)**

Harry

"So how was the ministry?" A mane of brown hair blocked all of my view.

"I bas oh kay." Was all i could manage.

"Calm down Hermione," Ron was looking through his list of supplies for Hogwarts.

"Well, he was attached by dementors. We should be worried."

I stalked over to my bed to escape Ron and Hermione's argument.

I heard a bang and i spun around to see Fred and George standing by the door, smiling as if to say they knew something that we didn't.

"What's this about now?" Ron complained.

"Calm down," one started. After 5 years i still had trouble telling which was which when the two alternated speech.

"We just wanted to tell you,"

"That the Order had another meeting while you were away,"

"At the hearing."

"What!" I exclaimed. "How could you keep this from us?"

"Well, we heard that Dumbeldore was coming so we tried again with the,"

"Extendable ears," I believe George finished holding up a fleshy looking string.

I stood in amazement on how Dumbeldore was here, at the Order and he, Harry Potter, had missed him.

"What did you find out?" Ron demanded. I paced the room while the twins recalled what had happened that morning.

"- found out that in fact we will be hosting-" Fred was cut off by the echoing stomping of feet coming around the bend of the stairwell.

"Gotta run."

"But who is coming?" Hermione called out.

"Nine new students." Was all we heard before a huge crack and Mrs. Weasley stomping through the door.

The three of us turned to not look suspicious. Hermione hurly pulled out the Hogwarts, a History.

Ron stumbled for his list and i quickly grabbed my broom care kit.

"Well dears, you should now have dinner because you have a day ahead of you tomorrow." Mrs. Wesley didn't go into detail on what our 'day ahead' of us included.

"Guess we should eat." Ron made way to the door breaking the silence. I wanted to know more but my stomach wanted dinner as well so we went down the stairs. And as Mrs Wesley had said, we had a day ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if i went a little descriptive crazy but i was in the zone. And if I describe London wrong i am really sorry. I unfortunately have never been.**

 **Special shout out to Miradel who has actually replied to my stuff. To answer your questions i am totally adfing Nico in at some point and im having a poll on which other characters should be included in like a totally crazy visit. And of course i will have Percy blow something up. Along with a bunch of other stuff. You cannot have a great story without stuff blowing up.**

 **Anyway, I unfortunately d** **on't own Harry Potty or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, BUT I DO OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS MUAHAHAHA- sorry wait a moment...sorry that was Piper calling saying that I don't. Disclaimer**

 **Again sorry for my rambling and onto the story. And i might mention some other book. Wink.**

* * *

Annabeth

I stood on my tip toes to see if i could spot our guides.

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _I was still wrapping my brain around what had just happened. Chiron explained that one of Hecate's little 'experiments' with magic went wrong and a dark wizard called Voldemort is rising and will destroy all worlds. Including the Greek/Roman. My cousins nine worlds, even Sadie's._

 _I could see the others struggling except for maybe Thalia who was just frowning at the new task. I guess she's already seen it all to be surprised, or she already knew. It was hard to tell with her._

 _"So how do we destroy Voldey-warts." Piper slapped him on the back of the head._

 _Leo cussed in greek that I didn't want to translate._

 _"Leo," she scolded, " Voldemort is a big deal and don't make fun of his name, names have-"_

 _"Power. Yes i know but sheesh. You slap super hard." I think i saw Piper smirk but then go back to a poker face._

 _"You will first need to go get a wand. Lady Hecate has granted a few selected wands in Olivander's that will chose you. The wands will allow you to use magic when handling them."_

 _We all nodded. Still a little dumbfounded._

 _"You have a plane to London. I have asked Zeus not to kill you this time so you should have an easy flight." I looked at my Seaweed Brain and saw im turn a sickly shade of green, along with Hazel. But what surprised me was that_ _I saw Thalia go paler. I scrunched up my eyebrows in though._

 _"You will leave at 1:00 pm. So hurry." The old centaur ushered us out and too our cabins._

* * *

I swiveled my head to catch a fleeting glimpse of every different face roaming this abandoned London road. We stood in a tight group of teens. Each looking for someone, or something.

The creaking battered sign of the Leaky Cauldron rocked from side to side on its rusted hinges. A gloomy day for shopping and meeting new friends. Though, as Thalia said, the sun was far up in the hazy sky, not a solid drop of sun could be felt in the moist London air we stood in. Fog caked the distant streets and licked out heels.

"There." Piper finally whispered. I followed her pointing finger to a group of teenagers. A tall, lanky boy with a hood pulled up. But strands of bright red hair peaked out from his wet hood. A spray of freckles washed against his face. He stood behind two other figures. One a shorter shadow. The girl, as i took from the way she held herself, was flipping madly through an even more battered book than the sign. I could make out a mane of brown hair falling over her shoulders. A stick of wood poked out from her bag. To finely carved and polished to be anything other then her wand.

Finally was a boy. He stood protectively before the other two, keeping them safe from any unnamed foe. He swiveled his head, same as I, looking for his party the he was waiting for. Dark hair clung to his head in the mist. His dazzling green eyes sparked with yearning to meant his new companions. I knew at once these were the three wizards and witch to be leading our troops around the new wizarding world.

"Well, come on." Thalia started walking forward and grabbed my wrist as well.

Our feet slapped against the moist cobblestone road. Silent whispers met my ears and I strained to pick up the conversation.

"- wizards. Apparently from America."

"Shhh- i think they might be here." A girls voice shushed.

"Nah. Just some tourists, what do you think they want? Is this because of the hearing? Maybe the ministry sent them to spy on us."

"Shut up Ron," the girl slapped his arm and I smiled, it was just like our group, "they are here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for me not updating soon enough but i will not say i had homework (even though I did) im just kinda lazy so yeah. Won't talk alot but please reply and tell me what u think is should do, im debating whether to put them in different houses or all in Griffendor. And that was totally spelled wrong, so sorry. So i will stop talking and just write. And 700 views, YAY! So I tried to write more so sorry for the wait again. This is dedicated to Mega and KittenDiAngelo.**

* * *

Hermione

"Wow." I heard someone gasp ad the Americans came around the bend. We had made our way through the brick wall and found ourselves in the middle, of Diagon Ally.

You couldn't really explain it. It just seemed, magical.

They couldn't help but stare in wonder.

"Welcome." I turned to face the exchange students, "to Diagon Ally."

Let's just say these Americans were a strange lot. First they all wore jackets in the middle of summer. Who does that. And I believe i heard one saying "dang it, we forgot the marks." Which i had no idea what that meant.

I looked at them while they stared in awe. I realized we never formally introduced ourselves.

"Before we go shopping we should introduce ourselves." I opened my hands in a welcoming motion.

"Well," the blonde girl in the front stepped forward. She, i took it, was one of the leaders, "I'm Annabeth Chase." She kneed the guy next to her with and untidy messy of raven black hair and stunning sea green eyes.

"Ow- hi I'm Percy Jackson." He then stepped back out of the spotlight.

The others followed in turn. "Thalia, just Thalia. Don't mess with me." The 'death to barbie' girl said with a menacing glare.

"Hazel Levesque," a girl with golden eyes that looked slightly younger than the others said smiling.

"Frank Zhang."

"Calypso, um, Titan."

"Piper." Then she murmured something incomprehensible. The beautiful girl smiled then returned to her spot next to a blonde haired boy.

"And I'm Jason Grace, brother of Thalia."

Finally the latino elf on a sugar high flashed a smile and stated he had a group of fan girls on 'team Leo'. The girl, Piper slapped him. From the looks on everyone's faces, this happened a lot.

"I can't help it if all the ladies like MR MC-" Piper slapped him again.

"Dam, you can slap hard."

I frowned at the elf, but then i heard a small snicker. I turned my head to look at two Americans clutching their sides, doubled over laughing. Percy and the punk girl had tears streaming down from their eyes.

"Inside joke." The guy Frank whispered to me.

I nodded but still didn't get it.

"Well," Harry brought us back on corse, "let's first get you guys some wands."

The Americans looked exited, but then that made me wonder why they didn't already have wands.

I walked in front to ask the girls Hazel and Piper.

"Oh well…" Hazel trailed off.

"We don't really do all magic." Piper jumped in.

"We specialize in different types of magic that don't need wands. But we used school wands to do more basic spells if need be." She left it at that and ran back to join the rest of the group falling side by side with Jason.

I frowned in concentration, how come Piper jumped in when Hazel couldn't reply? I would have to get more information. I thought to myself but almost got knocked over when I tripped on Leo. I brushed some dirt off me as i looked up at the old but beautiful building of Olivander's.

The group seemed jittery with excitement. I couldn't really blame them. I lead them in.

"Why hello," Mr. Olivander walked nimbly around teetering shelves of wands.

"We are here for some wands."

The old wand maker smiled.

"I have been expecting you."

The 9 just nodded and looked at the millions of wands in amazement.

"You first." His shaky finger was put in the direction of Calypso. She uneasy walked up to him and waited.

"Let's see." He mumbled fingering each bit of the shelves he could manage. His eyes crinkled and pulled a box out. Could've been there for years but looked shiny and newly polished.

" Maple wood, 14 inches and reasonably pliable. Core of a dolphin heartstring." I felt myself gasp. You normally only got a Phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, or unicorn hair core. I didn't know dolphins had any magical power anyway. I mumbled incoherently to myself as Olivander called on Leo.

"Dogwood, 12 inches. Core of dragon scale." Leo flashed a peace sogn and walked off next to Calypso and whispered something in her ear.

The old wand maker made his way around them all and each got an unusual core.

Hazel got a Rowan wood with a core of a screech owl feather. Frank a Hornbeam with a core of a bear claw. Cherry wood with core of a dove feather for Piper, and Cypress wood with a core of an eagle feather for Jason. Thalia took a Ebony wood with a core of a stag's fur, Harry looked surprised at her core because his dad and hims patroness was a Stag.

Annabeth walked over to the wand maker and got passed a beautiful wand.

Beech Wood with core of a owl feather. She fingered the long piece of wood carefully before walking off.

Finally Percy stepped up. Olivander looked over the boy and a slow smile crept up his wrinkled mouth.

"I haven't given out a wand like this a many a years ago." Placing an artfully crafted wand in his hands.

"For a powerful wizard. Alder wood with a core of Pegasus hair."

"Wow," Percy said in awe, "thanks."

All he teenagers stood speechlessly looking at their new wands. Silently the Americans followed us out the door. I didn't know what to make of them.

A blinding flash pierced the air. The smell of smoke filled the already foggy air and a loud scream of fright reached my ears. I spun to see firelight dancing across buildings and shops. Barrels blazing.

What had they done.


	5. Chapter 5

**So so so sorry for not updating sooner and for the cliff hanger so i will try to make it up to you by answering you questions, i will probably be adding in Solangelo and others. Also sorry if i focus on Jasper a little more than others. They are just my favorite couple (no offense to any other ships) i just am so much like piper that i even look like her. And Jason is just so...**

 **ok anyway totally off topic but still on topic. I will just post and please reply and say what u think I should do next. Sorry it's a little short. (Or alot)**

* * *

Jason

The feeling when I touched my wand for the first time was incredible. A ringing feeling ran up my arm and into my heart. Years of magic training went to my mind and i knew by heart. I could tell my friends felt the same. Piper was practically buzzing with the urge to try spells. We all did.

Us 9 soundlessly followed, in turn, out the door.

What kinda magic could I accomplish? Could I control water like Percy or make fire like Leo. Convince people to do stuff and turn into different animals. All the things my friends could do, I could too.

Before i could go into more detail i heard a loud bang from the back of the group from where Percy and Annabeth were walking. Flames danced and slithered up walls and engulfed piles of goods. I widened my eyes at the beautiful but destructive sight.

Fire.

"Ahhh!" One of the Wizards screamed. I searched my mind to find out what we could do before the whole ally was set on fire. But Piper was already on it.

"Hazel, bend the mist to have the mortals not see anything is wrong. Leo, get out any people in burning buildings. The rest of us will handle putting the fire out." She ordered. Charmspeak laced into her words.

We all nodded at our mission. Hazel stood still and like a hallucination the fire disappeared. But wrinkles of space flitting in and out of sight. Where fire still burned bright.

I focused and could see the fire.

"Come on." Piper scolded.

I went with the others to do the aquamentei charm.

Percy's was way bigger and got into every nook and cranny but Annabeth and Piper's did well too.

Leo came running out but flashed us a thumbs up. His way of saying 'all clear'.

The embers sizzled out into a pitch black ash blanketing the building in a dense cloud.

I called upon the wind and dust cleared. Calypso did a reparo charm and it was like nothing happened.

We went about our business and no one acted strange or seemed to remember anything. Except i swore a saw a figure staring at us. A black cloak adorned the tall figure but it flitting out of view before i could inspect more. But before it fled i saw a flash of eyes peaking from the hood. Electric blue eyes, just like mine. It startled me that I gasped. Piper looked at with concern.

All concentration abandoned us when we approached the pet shop.

A building bursting with sound and, life.

The demigods burst through the doors and swarmed each section of the store.

Piper and Calypso each got a twin phenixes, each singing a beautiful song. Leo, of course, complained why he didn't get one but settled for a miniature dragon. I don't know (or want to know for that matter) where he got it but the shop owner agreed and warned him about the dangers of burns. Leo assured her he was perfectly fine.

Percy said he would just probably find some sea creatures at Hogwarts, while all owls flocked around to Annabeth, a swirl of feathers and wings. Slightly flustered in the horde of owls, she decided on an elegant grey owl that nestled on her shoulder.

Thalia already had her own hunting hawk so she just waited outside with the others while Hazel, Frank and I chose animals. I spotted a magnificent and regal eagle i knew i had to get it. It flew to my arm and i payed for the food.

Hazel ended up getting a black cat with golden eyes.

Frank gave up on his search for animals and started walking out the door.

Only to be stopped by a big cat. It was a tan color with long claws and a fluffy mane. Frank smiled at it. Soon all my friends were walking down Diagon Ally accompanied by a band of various animals.

We wandered through getting robes, (very itchy but Piper used some Aphrodite magic and made them somehow look good and comfortable), then got books from Flourish and Blotts (Percy and I had to drag Annabeth from it). Got money from Gringotts. Hazel could barely keep precious metals from popping up behind her every step.

* * *

"Now we should be picked up by my dad." Ron said as we waiting on the side road across from the foggy Leaky Cauldron in a London road. We waited and waited. Then a Ford Anglia pulled up. A man with red hair just like Ron's sat up front.

"You must be the Americans."


End file.
